powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost of a Chance
Part 1 The day begins with a monster named Mog attacking the citizens of Ocean Bluff. The Rangers soon arrive, and with the use of the Jungle Mace, Jungle Fan & Shark Sabers, Mog is taken down. But the frog isn't out yet. He grows large & the Rangers go to the Jungle Pride. After using Elephant, Bat & Shark Power, Mog is destroyed. Dai Shi's training is progressing well, and he's now able to hold his own against Jellica. Jellica is ready to destroy Camille after her latest failure, but Dai Shi saves her once again. With Dai Shi reaching a new level of evil, Carnisoar arrives and he & Jellica bring the Shadow Guards to life. The Sky Overlord instructs Dai Shi to take them with him to destroy the Power Rangers. When the heroes return to JKP, they are very pleased with their latest victory, but to keep their Ranger identities a secret, they tell Fran they were just bowling, much to her displeasure. The Rangers are called up to the loft by RJ. They are so proud of themselves, they believe they've earned their Master Tattoos. But RJ explains that over confidence can be a dangerous thing, and that they need to get back to basic training. Dai Shi goes to the quarry with Camille & the Shadow Guards to lure the Rangers into battle. The training is interrupted by the sensors picking up on Dai Shi, but our heroes still believe they're unbeatable. The Rangers arrive, Morph and then the battle is on. Yellow Ranger is the first to take on Dai Shi, while the others have their hands full with the Shadow Guards. After the Yellow Ranger is beaten, the Blue Ranger jumps in and tries with his Jungle Fans. The Blue Ranger is beaten, leaving the Red Ranger to fight Dai Shi with his Shark Sabers, but the evil warrior is still too strong. Not even the Strike Rider could stand up to Dai Shi's power. The Rangers regroup and try the Claw Cannon. Only to have Dai Shi deflect the blast. After taking a blast from the Black Lion, the Rangers are de-morphed. Before Dai Shi can finish the Rangers off, RJ jumps in and is ready for battle. Dai Shi explains that if RJ will surrender, he'll spare the Rangers his wrath. RJ agrees and is taken away by the evil band. Dai Shi returns to the temple and shows his capture to Carnisoar & Jellica. It is decided that Dai Shi will destroy RJ in the arena, in front of his masters. The three have returned to the loft and are trying to figure out what to do. Casey realizes that by going back to basics, they need to go back to the Forbidden Room at the Pai Zhuq school. Camille places RJ in a holding cell, but the Wolf Master remains his usual upbeat self. The Rangers return to the Forbidden Room where they find the wall carvings of Master Phant, Swoop & Finn, as well as three other masters. Master Mao arrives and explains that the other three masters cannot be found. They were defeated in the Great Battle and reside in the Spirit World. After RJ is given his last meal, he continues to hope that the Rangers will do what is needed to save him. After the Rangers plead with him, Master Mao finally opens the door to the Spirit World. The Rangers arrive in the Spirit World, but instead of Palm Trees & Hula Girls, they're greeted by the three Masters, and the battle is on. The Rangers are beaten, and told that they should not have come to the Spirit World. Part 2 Camille goes to get RJ. It's time for the fight. After introductions, the Rangers are told that they must prove themselves before they can be rewarded. They must be tested with their fears. Master Guin sends Lily is up to a cave full of webs and her worst fear, spiders. Theo is then sent on his journey by Master Lope. He is in front of a crowd and must sing karaoke. Back at Dai Shi's temple, the battle is about to begin. But RJ refuses to fight. Finally, Casey is sent back to his childhood bedroom, where his fear of monsters in the closet return to him. Lily tries to find another way out of the cave, but with only one way out, her fear of spiders is getting the better of her. Theo is faring much better either. The closet creatures are becoming too much for Casey to handle. The battle rages on between Dai Shi & RJ. But the Wolf Master still will not fight or use his Wolf Spirit. Dai Shi then uses his power to attack not only RJ, but his Wolf Spirit as well. With RJ beaten, he'll now be used as bait to lure the Rangers out for their final battle. Lily manages to muster up the courage to face her fear, and while she remains scared of spiders, she now has the power to face her fears head on. Theo faces his fear of humiliation and sings in front of the large crowd. Casey opens his closet to find not monsters, but the way back to the Spirit World. After completing their quests, the Rangers explain that they have to get back to save RJ and stop Dai Shi. The master then bend the rules and return the three back to the human world, with their Animal Spirits stronger than ever. Hearing RJ's TV upstairs, Fran goes up to shut it off, but what she finds is the TV showing her friend at the quarry morph into Power Rangers. The Rangers battle Dai Shi, only to have about the same outcome as before. But the Red Ranger doesn't give up. Instead he unlocks his new power and morphs into his Jungle Master Mode. The Blue & Yellow Rangers follow suit, and behold the Jungle Master Rangers! "Whoa, now that is a major upgrade." The Jungle Master Blue Ranger takes down the White Shadow Guard. Jungle Master Yellow Ranger finishes the Blue Shadow Guard. And Jungle Master Red Ranger lays the smackdown on Dai Shi. The Jungle Master Rangers quickly free RJ. But the battle isn't finished yet, as the Shadow Guards grow. The Jungle Master Rangers bust out their brand new Zords. The Gorilla, Antelope & Penguin. With some good old fashion team work, the Blue Shadow Guard is destroyed. To battle the remaining guard, it's time for the Jungle Master Megazord. And with the Full Fury Attack, the other Shadow Guard is destroyed. Everyone returns to the loft, but someone's been eating RJ's chips, watching his TV and sitting in his chair. That someone is Fran, as she says, "Hello Rangers, Power Rangers."